


AGAIN

by hydemens



Category: No Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydemens/pseuds/hydemens
Summary: PrólogoA pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí, una ciudad que quise olvidar, una familia que fue masacrada en frente de mis propios ojos y una sonrisa de maldad que nunca olvidare comprendes de lo que hablo esta es una historia que nunca acabara.Esta historia es hecha por mi,y pues espero sea de su gusto.Si esta leyendo esta historia en cualquier plataforma que nosea wattpad, probablemente corre el riesgo de sufrir un ataque virtual (malware y virus)Su distribución está prohibida excepto en wattpad





	AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia estará en formato de un único capítulo debido a que soy nueva y ya no quise moverlo, gracias por se comprensión 
> 
> \---- INFORMACIÓN/INFORMATION ----
> 
> Si esta leyendo esta historia en cualquier plataforma que no sea wattpad, probablemente corre el riesgo de sufrir un ataque virtual (malware y virus)
> 
> Su distribución está prohibida excepto en wattpad o ao3
> 
> If you are reading this story on any platform other like wattpad, you are probably at risk of a virtual attack (malware and viruses)
> 
> Its distribution is prohibited except on wattpad or ao3

CAPÍTULO 01

Han pasado 15 años desde que deje esta ciudad, aqui existen 2 divisiones los que nacieron con privilegios y los que no, yo pertenezco al segundo, a pesar de que nací en los barrios bajos crecí en una familia considerada pobre pero podíamos permitirmos comprar 3 pedazos de pan para nuestra alimentacion, a mis 5 años me habian quitado todo ya no tenia un lugar al cual regresar.

Aunque me habia prometido no regresar jamás mirame aquí estoy, en la Ciudad de Astrhid, el lugar donde masacraron a mi familia, me entrenaron 15 años para ser una asesina cuando pense que podia ir a realizar mi venganza, dijeron que tenia la misión de eliminar a algunos aristócratas que iban que encontra de las normas de esta ciudad, además de encontrar a la persona que mato cruelmente a mi familia pero no puedes matarlo hervia de rabia ademas de romper una columna diciendo por que debia traerlo vivo y no muerto no dieron una explicación solo tienes que obedecer.

No puedes ir encontra de esta organización su autoridad es tanta que con solo ir encontra de ellos provocaría la eliminación de todo testigo ocular automáticamente. Aunque no me dijeron si lo tenia que llevar ileso.

CAPÍTULO 02

Al momento de partir no me habia percatado de algo muy importante, PRIME la organizacion de la que soy parte mando a un vigilante,supuse que era por si yo faltaba a mi palabra.

Cuando vague del barco en el que estábamos note algo muy particular, las personas dueñas de los negocios, se negaban a dirigirnos la palabra a nosotros los turistas quize preguntar un porque pero un hombre me detuvo en el momento en que iba a preguntar a un ciudadano del lugar me pregunto que haces aqui me quede en shock al saber que alguien me habia reconocido y vaya que si lo conocía era unos de los niños con los que me juntaba lo supe al ver su muñeca izquierda después de todo yo fui la que se la provoco, pero el no me reconoció estaba bastante ebrio como para reconocer a alguien, su acompañante fue quien me lo quito de encima y en ese instante se me ocurrio preguntar sobre ese extraño suceso ella tampoco lo sabia al parecer llevaba poco tiempo en la ciudad y la trataron igual que a todos los demas por excepción de el hombre que sostenía al no tener un lugar donde quedarme ellos me dejaron quedarme en su casa en lo que encontraba una posada donde quedarme.

CAPÍTULO 03

A la mañana siguiente desperte en busca de comida, pero ella ya estaba despierta, al momento de darle un saludo de buenos días, el hombre que ayer estaba borracho me miro con cara de ¿quien eres? y ¿que haces aqui? su pareja le explico el inconveniente que me habia provocado y se rindió a preguntar por más, al terminar mi desayuno dije que saldría un momento ya que estaba en busca de algunas personas abrí la puerta y me retire.

Logre localizar al fiscal con mayor autoridad y que a cambio de dejar libres a los delincuentes debían pagar una suma bastante alta para lograr salir, despues de localizar al primero fui en busca del segundo un oficial de rango alto y de la misma manera llegue con el tercero era un aristrócata todos unidos por una misma persona, la persona que se encargaba de dar dichas ordenes fue un monarca de otra region, despues de conocer su rutina, me di un pequeño descanso pero jamas imagine que me encontraría con la persona que habia estado buscando todo este tiempo, que inesperada sorpresa,ya era tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 04

El nombre de la persona que masacro cruelmente familia era Liberthus Istar era un ejecutor bastante famoso mejor conocido como Cuervo su sobrenombre se lo gano por un encargó conocido como el PRIMO fue un caso en donde toda una familia aristócrata desapareció, el unico rastro que dejaron atras fueron sus ojos, los médicos los reconocieron porque eran conocidos por tener los ojos color púrpura, era un color muy raro en el sur,las persona que tenian ese color de ojos eran pertenecientes del norte, se decia que el aristócrata era un hijo no deseado vendido por alguna desgracia o una violación, muy pocos lo conocían además de que casi no se le veía solo una vez al mes cuando repartían visperes a los pobres, eran buenas personas sin motivos ocultos, pobres fueran las primeras victimas de ese hombre. Hablando del rey de roma, tan oscuro y tenebroso como siempre. Porque estará su manga manchada de sangre no se me hubiera ocurrido que algo le habia pasado a aquellas personas.

CAPÍTULO 05

Al terminar mi busqueda, de localizar a los aristócratas,volvi a la misma casa de donde sali, estaba deshabitada ya nadie se encontraba ahi, pero podía sentir un aroma,un aroma que conocia tan bien como la palma de mi mano, seguí el aroma hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, donde se encontraban los cuerpos de las dos únicas personas a las que les habia hablado, ya que fueran los unicos que me brindaron una posada, quise investigar un poco acerca de tal suceso, pues ya nadie podia seguir la sombra que se encontraba cerca de esa casa,al parecer no tenian ninguna deuda no tenian tantos amigos como mucho solo tres pero se encontraban al oeste de esta ciudad.

Quien hubiera pensado que la mancha de su manga perteneciera a ese hombre, deje la investigación de sus muertes al final. Me tope con el vigilante que la organización mando no pense que estuviera tan al tanto de la situacion de aquellas dos personas, me susurro unas palabras - Recuerda que la organizacion a cuidado de ti todo este tiempo, y me han mandado a decir que no se te ocurra hablar con alguien o terminarán igual que aquellas personas - me quede seria luego respondi - Comprendo - despues de dirigir tales palabras el hombre desaparecio no pense que trajeran al presente aquellos únicos momentos en los que la organizacion me permitió un poco de libertad, seria la primera y la ultima vez que no siguiera sus ordenes.

CAPÍTULO 06

-Flashback-8 antes-

-Seras enviada a las torre norte, que se encuentra cerca del Atlántico, en ese lugar te entrenaran por 3 años hasta que te den una mision y debas cumplirla con exito ya que si en ella fracasas, sera tu fin, estas de acuerdo-inmediatamente dije que si es lo unico que la organizacion nos permite decir, si vas en su contra te marcaran como traidor,y esperaran el momento indicado para eliminar todo lo relacionado a ti,despues me dirigí a mi celda a empacar algunas cosas que la verdad no eran la gran cosa solo un cepillo y ropas acogedoras para el frío, al salir de la organizacion era necesario ser discreto y hacerse pasar por alguien más ya que eran viajes discretos debido a que existe una organizacion que puede neutralizar a PRIMO aunque hace mucho que se dejaron de mostrar o eso es lo que la organizacion nos hace creer, antes de llegar a la torre me tope con unos gitanos eran bastantes caravana, me sorprendí bastante, cuando termine de admirarlos escuche una conmoción al parecer un caballo se les habia escapado milagrosamente pude detenerlo hasta que uno de ellos llegara, el hombre que recogio al caballo me agradecio y como forma de disculpa me invitaron a comer su comida, despues de que me quede un rato los gitanos me recomendaron no viajar a estas alturas de la noche ya que podria ser emboscada o toparme con ladrones, para mi no habia problemas pero les hice caso debido a que debian pensar que era una viajera en busca de aventuras,al dia siguiente les pregunte a donde se dirigían al parecer tenian el mismo rumbo que yo, asi que me pareció perfecto seguir con su compañía ya habían pasado 14 dias de entonces al dia siguiente llegaríamos sin problemas, pero nunca se me paso por la cabeza lo que ocurriría al llegar a la torre norte.

Los gitanos tomaron otro ruta pero nunca se acercaron mas allá de donde se encontraba la torre, me despedí de ellos y segui el camino que me llevaría a mi destino, al entrar la persona encargada me informo que habia fallado en mi mision, nunca pense que al momento de salir de la torre oeste habia comenzado mi tarea, en ese momento me pregunte cual era la mision- La compañia de gitanos que te trataron forman parte de los exiliados de la organizacion por see inofensivos no tenia lo necesario para ser parte de la organizacion, gracias a ti pudimos eliminarlos por completo- me quede en un shock completo.

-Fin del flashback-

CAPÍTULO 07

Al regresar a el hogar de esas 2 personas, me percate que ellos ya se encontraban ahi, no se como ocurrio pero no era posible que yo investigara, y que nadie se pudiese percatarse de su desaparicio, nadie tenia idea. Pero aun así ellos se encontraban en su hogar, no podia creerlo, entre a la cocina a tomar una manzana, les quise preguntar sutilmente, pero no pense que fuera el momento indicado al parecer se habian dado cuenta de mi preocupacion a pesar de lo sucedido ellos no tenían palabras, ninguno recordaba lo que hicieron en la mañana solo sabían que yo había salido de su casa y puff, nisiquiera ellos me pudieron dar una explicación pero no quise que sospechaban que yo era una asesina.

Al dia siguiente, fui a pasear para pensar en una manera de resolver ese misterio pero, ¿quien lo hubiera imaginado?, Sin pensar me dirigí a la boca del lobo me topé con el mismísimo Liberthus Istar,pero no se encontraba solo al contrario, venía acompañado de una mujer y un niño, no más de 7 años, me di cuente de algo, todas las persona empezaban a susurra y no parecía como si les agradara, por lo que pude oír de un susurró esa mujer era de su propia sangre más no parecía incomodarle, la manera en que los ciudadanos la vieran, me di cuenta que estuve mucho tiempo mirandolos Liberthus me vio, estoy segura que sabía quien era yo, debido a que aumentó la manera en que caminaban.

CAPÍTULO 08

Al fin la organización me dio una fecha para realizar mi misión, pero lucía sospechó por lo regular al darme la fecha se retiraban inmediatamente pero está vez esperaron a que desapareciera de su vista pero aún así, estaba segura que este era un plan para sentenciarme a muerte, recuerdo que está situación paso cuando mataron a la persona a cargo de mi entrenamiento, si mal no estaba con la informacion ellos no mataba a nadie a menos que no haya ido en contra de la organizacion o que influenciara de alguna manera para lograr un objetivo,en fin espero acabar con esto rápidamente.

Al fiscal lo mate mientras dormía, valió la pena admirar su expresión al morir y ver como súplicas por ello, al oficial no se igualada al fiscal, puso una gran resistencia, pero al final lo decapite, al aristócrata fue más fácil a pesar de que toda esa seguridad entre como si fuera uno más de sus empleados, el último que faltaba era Istar a pesar de que es la persona que aniquiló a toda mi familia aún así ellos no me permitirían matarlo, había esperado 15 años para cumplir mi venganza pero aún así no podía llevarla a acabo, cuando llegue al hogar de Istar la mujer ya no se encontraba allí, pero el niño aún se encontraba en ese lugar, y al lado una sombra.

CAPÍTULO 09

Aquella sombra pertenecía a nada menos que Istar, al parecer no estaba sorprendido de mi llegada el estaba esperando por mi, no pregunté nada solo le señalé que debía seguirme, al salir de su casa, nos dirigimos al puerto el mismo barco que me trajo fue el que vino por nosotros algo iba a pasar y no estaba al tanto de aquello, al subir me di cuenta de que las persona que lo manejaban no eran las mismas de la de organización, y Istar se dio cuenta de mi preocupación, me tomo de la mano y nos avento a mi y al niño fuera del barco, y empezó la batalla Istar estaba protegiendo al niño y a mi, no se como paso pero el barco prendió en llamas, un momento antes de que a prendiera el arrojo algo por la borda alcanze a tomarlo, era una carta para mi, Istar no volví por el niño y las personas del barco nunca bajaron.

Tome al niño y salí corriendo del lugar, para encontrar un lugar donde leer aquel documento, pero una mano temblorosa y unos sollozos me detuvieron, tranquilice primero al niño y le dije que me diera su nombre, se llamaba Luka al parecer Istar era su padre pero nunca se enteró de aquello hasta hace poco tiempo unos 4 meses su madre murió y le dijo a su hermana que lo dejara con el, y asi se fue quedando dormido del agotamiento.

Ya era tiempo de leer la carta, no se como lo sabía pero ahí estaba el nombre que me dieron mis padres

Para Evv es tiempo de que conoscas la verdad que se oculta más allá de tus orígenes ....

CAPÍTULO 10

Para Evv:

Te estarás preguntando 

la razón de por que mate a tus padres, pero antes de eso, te contaré como es que los conocí y por que es que terminó asi, tenía ocho años cuando conocí a Mhel tu madre a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada y con poder era más humilde que cualquier otra persona de clase alta que yo allá conocido, éramos mejores amigos yo era hijo del jardinero claramente no tengo pinta de ello y siempre terminaba haciendo al vago, después de un tres años despues llego tu padre Axthel, también venia de una familia adinerada,pero existían conflictos entre ambas familias claramente entre tus padres no era así mejor dicho se llevaban de maravilla, yo y tu padre nunca fuimos amigos aunque no era algo lejos de la realidad, después de 4 años más las dos familias se enteraron de lo suyo los desheredaron a ambos creo que ahora ya tienes una idea de como fue por que vivias en aquél lugar, un años después naciste tu, en ese año se iniciaron revueltas debido al hecho de que los ciudadanos comunes ya no querian a los ricos en la ciudad, asi fue que tomaron las ciudad y mataron a todos con gran poder autoritario los mataron a todos a cada uno de ellos, pero tus padres ya no eran ricos se podría decir que fueron perdonanos, aún así fue tonto de su parte confiarse demasiado, ellos nunca mostraron ser ciudadanos y mucho menos ricos la gente del pueblo al darse cuenta de ello decidieron poner manos en el asunto, le pidieron a unos bandidos que estaban los matarán con la promesa de que serían perdonados todos sus crímenes, no pudieron los mate antes de su ellos levantarán un arma contra mi, ese mismo día murieron tus padres a causa mia, no te daré detalles pero la organización en la que trabajas tiene mucho que ver, ese es mi último mensaje para ti.

Nos vemos mi Evv

PD. Cuida de Luka 

CAPÍTULO 11

Han pasado exactamente 3 años desde que me fui de la organizacion y el pueblo, y aun asi, a pesar de haber huído no fueron tras de mí, como si no les interesará desde el principio.

Sin duda esta situación es bastante rara pero me temo que Luka seguira el mismo camino que yo.

Luka no me ha mencionado ni dicho nada, he intentado dejarlo varias veces, al principio pense en dejarlo, se negó rotundamente no se en que estaba pensando en ese momento que me sentí obligada a ver por el, si lo se, podría ser algo innecesario, pero , estaba ciega, bueno que más da, lo hecho, hecho esta; ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. 

No, cuando se que algun dia pueden venir por el o por mi, si tan solo no existiera aquello que llaman destino, no cabe duda de que sin importar que pase, mi vida acabara como tuvo que hacerlo desde un principio, tal vez no hoy, talvez no mañana solo se, que esta desición me llevara a la nada, y tendra un costo a futuro.

Quien la llevara acabo? 

No lo se y no me importa!!, Que alguien porfavor acabe con esta vida de porqueria

Estoy furiosa apesar de que solo fueron pensamientos que nunca me cruzaron por la mente ahora veo con claridad lo que no vi hace tiempo, que estu**** es creer y vivir mentiras, pero es lo unico que conosco y asi permanecere hasta el final.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Y pensar que llevo casi termina el año y no subo nada, que interesante es terminar esto aquí, que opinan debo seguir o ahí lo dejo.😅


End file.
